


The Coward who Saved Camelot

by Eyah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Merlin gets to sleep more in this fic, Merlin is NOT a coward despite what Arthur and everybody thinks, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Some BROmance, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), but nobody knows, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyah/pseuds/Eyah
Summary: Where Merlin saves Arthur from Mary Collins by stopping the knife midair.And saves Arthur from the shadows thereafter.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 23





	The Coward who Saved Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Very short chapter. Originally at 156 words so this is pretty much an improvement already. Lol Hopefully I get my creative juices running coz, well, my English is pretty much running out at this point x'p
> 
> Again, Merlin is his own person despite what destiny says. I don't own him or any other character from the show.

Arthur had fallen asleep, effectively lulled into slumber by Lady Helen's sweet aria. He was startled awake by a loud crash and upon opening his eyes he found an old woman, the one whose son was beheaded earlier today, crushed underneath the heavy chandelier. She lay where Lady Helen stood before he fell asleep. _'How long ago was that? Why was a witch in her stead?'_

Not a moment later, she gave a shrill cry before magically throwing a knife at him. Having had just woken up, he sat there, confused. To everyone's surprise, the knife stopped midair, hovered for a while then fell with a dull thud on the table in front of him.

"Sorcery!" Uther cried. "Arrest the witch!" 

Arthur was not sure if that was necessary, as the sorceress seemed to be taking her last breath already. What he was certain of was that she had been hell-bent on killing him, and if someone else had not interfered on his behalf, he would have been dead by now. Also, he realized that that someone must have magic.

Whoever that person might be, he was thankful that he or she was on his side. Arthur tried to look calm despite the chaos in his head. He looked around him, trying to find the person who saved him. Perchance it is possible that magic is not altogether evil as he was taught.

* * *

Merlin felt his eyes turn molten when he had cut the rope off the chandelier. He was almost sure that no one saw him but his magic instinctively placed a glamour on his eyes just to be certain. 

Killing the sorceress felt wrong. He had never killed anyone before and he felt really bad about it. He believed that no one should die because they grieve their sons or daughters who were slaughtered for their magic; however, he cannot, in good conscience, let them kill someone else, even if that was their persecutor's son. Not even if said prince was an obnoxious and supercilious prat.

He looked at the witch's form underneath the wooden chandelier. She was dead. Logically, he knew that killing her was necessary but his knees trembled anyway. 

"Gaius, I think I'm going to faint," Merlin whispered to his guardian who was watching the goings-on beside him.

"Oh my dear boy, it was you, wasn't it?" Gauis whispered in reply.

Merlin gave him a faint nod and looked for a way to escape the sweltering heat of the hall. He found none. He nervously moved closer to the wall and made himself as inconspicuous as possible.

He could clearly see the whole court in an uproar. The king seemed relieved that his son was safe but at the same time was furious that an attempt to kill him had been made in the first place. 

"Find the other sorcerer!" He heard King Uther bellow. "There is no place for magic in Camelot!"

The prince himself, who seemed unaffected, was overseeing the whole thing while the ladies and older gents of the court were ushered outside. Knights and guards were busy looking for, well, him.

Merlin blinked away his growing hysteria and failed. The heat became worse, his heart ran amok and his eyes blurred. He took one last (albeit blurry) look at the witch, then fainted.


End file.
